


starts right this moment, you and me in rendezvous

by catraland (yyeojin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Attempt at Humor, Baking, First Meetings, M/M, Neighbors, Strangers to Lovers, hinata is tobio's loud neighbor, tsukki makes a brief appearance, yeah that's it I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyeojin/pseuds/catraland
Summary: kageyama's neighbor is loud and annoying and keeps playing music late at night, so he goes to his apartment to complain
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	starts right this moment, you and me in rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> hii !
> 
> this is the first time i've written about a haikyuu pairing and i'm kinda insecure about all this but :p i liked how it turned out so here i am !  
> also please note that english isn't my first language so i'm sorry about any possible mistakes !  
> title's from ding ding dong (땡땡땡) by loona !! they're coming back on october 19th so make sure to check out 'why not?' when it's released !

Kageyama Tobio hated his neighbor. Well, yeah, maybe  _ hate  _ was a strong word, but at that point and, mainly, that  _ late  _ at night, he did not care at all. 

It wasn’t like the guy was a bad person or something like that; as far as he knew, by the brief conversations they’d had on the elevator or the building’s main hall, he was actually kind of polite (even if, at times, slightly  _ too  _ enthusiastic when saying ‘hello’ and ‘good morning/afternoon’) and, occasionally, even holding the elevator door for him. 

So, overall, Tobio didn’t have that many reasons to hate him. Well, that’s what he tried to convince himself at the moment, gathering every strength he had to refrain from freaking out. 

He sighs, staring at the bedroom’s ceiling, not being able to sleep at all, while listening to the chorus of yet  _ another  _ pop song from a girl group he certainly did not remember the name of, its volume unnecessarily loud. 

He was pretty sure that wasn’t even the first time it happened, although he didn’t have any proof against his neighbor — he remembers being sick at the time and, after passing out from all the meds, he was almost certain he heard  _ Wonder Girls  _ playing in a loop, but wasn’t exactly in shape to leave his apartment and complain. 

Tobio closes his eyes, in yet another pathetic attempt to go back to his precious sleep, but the first beats from  _ Only You  _ take over the room and make him open his eyes again, going back to staring at the ceiling,  _ Miss A _ stealing his entire will to live.

Honestly,  _ who _ , in any level of sanity, would willingly be up that late, listening to music that loud without earphones? 

As the chorus echoes throughout his entire apartment, Tobio, in a spur of anger and sleep deprivation, gets up from the bed incredibly fast, putting on the first pair of shoes he sees, heading towards the elevator.

He snorts, pressing the button for the sixth floor, just above his. Staring at the floor, just as he hears the familiar  _ ding _ from the elevator telling him he’d already arrived, he realizes he had, accidentally, put on different slippers — pink on his right foot, blue on the left — but pays no mind. The rest of his appearance probably wasn’t the best either (even more than usual, considering he was kind of known for walking around with a permanent frown on), so that detail wouldn’t really make a difference. 

Taking deep breaths, trying to contain his anger so he wouldn’t immediately scream at the guy, he presses the doorbell on apartment number 621. Now, even closer to the source of the noise that’d been bothering him all night, the music was even louder, and it was honestly kind of a shock that no one had complained about it yet.

Starting to get impatient after a couple of minutes without anyone answering the door, he rings the bell one more time. 

He can hear the person lowering the volume, and soon after that he hears footsteps from inside the apartment finally coming near the door, the sound of a  _ Girls’ Generation  _ song getting mixed with the sound of the door unlocking. 

“Hello?”, behind the door, his neighbor shows up, looking confused — Tobio didn’t quite remember his name, but he was almost sure it was Hinata (?)  _ Something _ . He smiled politely (and it was honestly kind of weird to see someone smiling so brightly, especially that late at night), and for some reason there was flour all over his face and clothing. 

“ _ Hello _ ?”, Tobio retorts, outraged. There goes his attempt to at least try to be polite. But seriously, did the guy forget there were actual people living in the apartments beside his, people who needed to get up  _ early  _ on the next day (well, technically, that same day, in just a few hours)? 

In front of him, the weirdly small man with bright orange hair raises an eyebrow, as if he didn’t understand what was happening.  _ The nerve _ . 

“Can I help you?”, he asks, still sounding polite, even if a little quieter than his usual voice tone (which was, to sugarcoat it,  _ very loud _ ), and the amount of flour on top of his nose almost makes Tobio laugh out loud from how stupid that whole situation was. 

He takes another deep breath, trying to get calmer and avoid getting mad to the point where he’d scream at the man, which would result in another noise complaint from the building manager (seriously, he still couldn’t believe  _ he _ was the one getting those and not the guy in front of him). He also wasn’t in the mood to see people cry, which tended to happen in these situations — and the guy did kind of look like someone who cries often. 

Tobio sighs, “Can you  _ please  _ turn off the music?”, he says and can’t believe the guy  _ still  _ looks confused, when it was clear what the whole situation was. 

“Oh! That’s all? I thought it’d be something serious, with that angry look you’ve got on your face. You should work on a nicer expression, though; might scare kids and animals, y’know”, he says, grinning, and has the  _ audacity  _ to blink at the end of the sentence. Who did this guy think he was, anyway? Some people, like Tobio, for a matter of fact, had a natural grimace on their faces. Get over it. 

If it were any other day, especially any other  _ time _ , he wouldn’t have let anyone get away with a comment like that. After all, it  _ was _ serious! Honestly, this guy. Tobio didn’t even remember his name but he sure was annoying as hell. 

He clenches his fists, trying  _ really hard  _ not to get even more irked at the guy, “Just.  _ Please  _ turn it off. Your apartment’s right above mine and my class starts really early tomorrow”

The guy’s reaction was, to say the least, not at all the one he was expecting, “Oh, mine too! Actually, I think I’ve seen you around the campus! You’re kind of hard to miss, y’know, with that constant frown you’ve got all the time. What course do you take? Mine’s Linguistics, and I’m pretty sure we don’t share any classes so you’re probably in another department, right?”, he says all at once, too fast and, most importantly, too excited for someone who’s probably been awake for too long. 

Tobio struggles to contain his laughter as the boy jumps around excitedly, like a child or a puppy, the flour that’d been covering him falling off and getting everywhere (he’s pretty sure some of it’s on him. He hates it).

“Anyways, sorry about the noise, I’ll turn it off. I’m actually done for the night, so”, he says, seeming more collected now. His last phrase, however, is what ignites Tobio’s curiosity, with a question that’d been on his mind since he first started hearing the music blasting earlier that night.

“What were you doing anyway? Seems kinda irresponsible being up this late the night before an early class”, he asks, arms crossed and his characteristic Frown ™ making its first appearance of the night. 

“Well, Mr. Mean Frown Guy, I’ll have you know that I, as the great friend I am, was baking cookies for my friend ‘cause it’s her birthday tomorrow! Well, today, but still”, the guy answers, defensive, and Tobio snorts because  _ of course  _ he’s the kind of person who stays up all night  _ baking  _ because it’s someone’s birthday. 

“First of all, don’t call me that. Ever. And second, couldn’t you bake  _ without _ listening to music this loudly?”

“No can do! It’s the rule, y’know, either you bake with music playing in the background or you don’t do it at all!”, he says with a cocky grin, something in his eyes almost exhaling a challenge, one Tobio certainly would  _ not _ lose. 

“I’m pretty sure that rule doesn’t exist”

“Of course it does, Mr. Mean Frown Guy”, he answers, and Tobio gives him a deadly look at the use of the nickname again, “You don’t strike me as someone who bakes a lot, though, so that doesn’t shock me. But you should! Baking is a great stress reliever, at least for me, and you kind of look like someone who needs to relief some stress, with how much you frown”

The guy’s just  _ begging  _ for a fight now, isn’t he? “I  _ said  _ not to call me that, Dumbass. And I don’t need stress relievers!”, Tobio answers,  _ trying  _ not to increase his voice, but the guy’s not making it any easier. Also, he is  _ not  _ pouting at the moment. No, sir. Never in his whole life has he been seen pouting. Ever. 

“See, you just confirmed my whole point now. And what  _ should  _ I call you, then, Mr. Mean Frown Guy, considering I don’t know your name?”, he answers and  _ there’s  _ the implicit challenge again. Honestly, for someone so little he sure did a  _ lot  _ of talking. 

“My  _ name  _ is Kageyama, Dumbass”, Tobio answers, his arms still crossed but frown gone at this point, even if he’s not really sure why, because he’s still pretty annoyed. 

“‘Dumbass’ isn’t a very nice thing to call someone you don’t know, Kageyama-san. I’m Hinata Shouyou, although I  _ have  _ been called Dumbass by a number of other people”, the guy  — it  _ was  _ Hinata, after all! His brain was too big — answers and also crosses his arms, mirroring Tobio’s own posture. He tries not to laugh, he really does, but it was  _ really _ hard, with how sleep deprived he was and with how  _ small  _ the boy in front of him was, especially when compared to him. 

“Well, they weren’t wrong”, Tobio says, giggling. Giggling! At 3am! At a boy he’d just met! The things a sleepless night will do. 

“Hey, that’s mean! See, that’s why you deserve the Mean Frown Guy title- and stop laughing!”, Hinata shoots back, annoyed, and pouts. Tobio snorts at that. 

He  _ would  _ have given him a sassy and slightly mean response of sorts (the guy deserved it, anyways), but one of the doors from the apartments near opens suddenly, letting out a very annoyed looking blond haired man.

“If you don’t shut up right now, I swear to God, I’ll report you  _ both  _ faster than any of you can say ‘sorry’”, Tsukishima, if he’s not mistaken  — and he isn’t, because they share a few classes and he’s pretty sure the guy hates him even though he’s not sure what he did to upset him. Well, before today, that is — says, looking far from pleased, and stares at them with a look that could only mean he already had both their deaths planned out. 

“Sorry, Tsukishima-san” 

“Sorry, Tsukki”, he and Hinata say at the same time, and it’s a little funny hearing the redhead call their scary neighbor  _ Tsukki _ , especially after the displeased glare he receives as the man closes the door to his apartment. 

They stare at each other awkwardly, a slightly uncomfortable kind of silence filling the corridor they were on — well, the corridor  _ Tobio _ was on, because Hinata was, technically, still inside his apartment, standing near the open door the whole time (his playlist that included, indeed, only songs by girl groups still on). 

“Well, I should get going then. Don’t wanna fall asleep during a Calculus class”, Tobio is the one who finally breaks the silence, and Hinata nods at what he’d said, “So, uh, bye? Go get some sleep, Dumbass, and turn off the music already”

“So mean, Kageyama! But yes, I will do that. Sorry ‘bout all this”, he says, and it seems like he actually  _ is  _ sorry, which makes him feel a little less annoyed, somehow. 

Tobio laughs, briefly, “It’s okay, just don’t do it again. Good night, Dumbass”

“G’nig- no, wait!”, Hinata yells, mid sentence, and storms into his apartment, the door still open. 

Tobio didn’t really mean to pry, but the door  _ was  _ open, so. The place was, to put it lightly,  _ a mess _ . There seemed to be clothes everywhere, and he was almost sure none of them were clean, with a variety of candy wrapping all around the place. Compared to this, for the first time ever, he was actually able to say that his place was  _ clean _ . 

Hinata returns, still smiling and still covered in flour, holding something Tobio can’t quite figure out what it was. 

“Here!”, he says with a bright smile, even brighter than the one he’d given when he first answered the door, holding out the  _ thing _ in his hand, that Tobio just now recognises as a cookie. 

“Uh, thanks?”, Tobio says, not really sure  _ what _ to answer. After all, he  _ had  _ knocked at his door at 3am to complain about all the noise he was making, “Isn’t this for your friend, though?”

“Well, yeah, but I made a lot of them and I’m sure Yachi won’t mind if one’s missing”, he answers, nonchalantly. 

“Oh, ok. Thanks. I’m, um, gonna go now”

It’s Hinata that snorts at his awkwardness this time, “Don’t mention it. Good night, Kageyama! Try being less grumpy all the time, you’re gonna get permanent lines on your face and become ugly. Maybe the cookie will help! I am known for being an awesome cook, after all”

“I highly doubt that. Good night, Hinata”, he retorts, the frown having made a comeback, and waves as he leaves, the elevator’s doors closing soon after he’d gotten in. 

He ends up only eating the cookie in the morning, after being granted a few hours of actual sleep. It was, in fact, delicious (even if he’d never tell that to any living soul, much less Hinata) and he does, in fact, end up falling asleep in the middle of his Calculus class, which did not please his teacher at all.

Come to think of it, though, the whole situation wasn’t all bad in the end, and  _ maybe  _ it had something to do with the enthusiastic redhead he’d bumped into on his way to the cafeteria and how said redhead had managed to crawl his way into every aspect of Tobio’s life after that, sticking to him like the flour Hinata had all over himself that night. 

  
And if Tobio still thinks Hinata’s cookies were one of the best things he’d ever eaten, it’s  _ his _ damn business, so shut up. 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter if you want !! ([@shuadevil](https://twitter.com/shuadevil))


End file.
